Hibari's true nature! 1827 Hibari x Tsuna
by AsaAki
Summary: Who ever thought that Hibari was such a lover of such things? *YAOI CONTENT*


"Why are they crowding over there?" Hibari pointed to the hall and asked Kusakabe.

"They are having a final, full-dress rehearsal for their play at the school festival tomorrow." Kusakabe answered Hibari's question politefully. Hearing this, Hibari stepped into the hall to watch them rehearse, to ensure that they put up a good performance tomorrow and do not disgrace the school. He sat in the front row and watched their play. In the play, he saw something that interested him.

"Th-thank you for the hard work today!" Tsuna bowed and thanked everyone. He grabbed his clothes and was going to change when 2 Disciplinary Committee members approached him.

"Anou...is anything the matter?"

"Our leader wants to see you."

"Hibari-san? See me?"

"Please come with us, or we would take you there by force." The Disciplinary Committee members started to corner Tsuna.

"Oi, you bastards, get away from Jyuudaime!" The Disciplinary Committee members turned around and saw Gokudera running towards them, with Yamamoto behind him. Gokudera grabbed one of Disciplinary Committee members' jacket, while Yamamoto stopped the other guy.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, please wait for me at the school gate. I'll meet with you guys a while later." Tsuna told them in an attempt to stop them, especially Gokudera, from fighting. He did not want Gokudera or Yamamoto to get into any trouble with the Disciplinary Committee because of him.

"Hai hai, jaa Gokudera, let's go and wait for Tsuna at the gate." Yamamoto understood Tsuna's intention and pushed Gokudera to the school gate, regardless how reluctant him or Gokudera was. Seeing that they were gone, Tsuna made his way to the room that the Disciplinary Committee used, with the Disciplinary Committee members following behind.

"You took your time, didn't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi...or should I say maido-chan?" Hibari was referring to Tsuna's role in the play. Tsuna was chosen to play the role of a maid in the play, which was inspired by the popular anime and manga,"Kaichou wa Maid-sama!". Yamamoto and Gokudera were helping out backstage and did not have any roles in the play. Tsuna was still in his maid costume and turned red with embarrassment when he heard Hibari's words.

"Anou...why did you want to see me?" Tsuna asked timidly, not daring to look Hibari in the eye.

"Wear this." Hibari pointed to something on the table. Taking a closer look, Tsuna's expression changed and he almost fainted. On the table was a pair of nekomimi(cat's ears), and Hibari wanted him to wear it?

"Wear it. Quick." Hibari ordered. Tsuna picked up the nekomimi, swallowed his saliva and slowly placed it on his head.

"That look of yours...is seriously breaking the school rules." Hibari smirked and looked at Tsuna

"I-I didn't dress up like this of my own will..." Tsuna looked down, his voice getting softer and softer with every word.

"I like it, however, according to the school rules, I still have to punish you." He walked over and tilted Tsuna's head up. Just when Tsuna's eyes met Hibari's eyes, Hibari bent down kissed Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san...let's not do this, I'm scared-" Tsuna lay on the sofa and looked up at Hibari.

"I don't care. What I say is final." Hibari interrupted. He was on top of Tsuna, looking straight down at him. He was in total domination of Tsuna. Hibari caressed Tsuna's face and started sucking on Tsuna's neck. As if a reaction of Hibari's sucking on his neck, Tsuna started moaning and his face was turning red. After a while, Hibari stopped sucking and looked at Tsuna to see his reaction.

As expected, Tsuna was really senstive. Just because of the sucking, Tsuna had gotten wet. Unwittingly, Tsuna started to unbutton Hibari's shirt. After he unbuttoned Hibari's shirt, he looked up at Hibari and sat up to kiss him. Hibari kissed back and unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt too. After a while, Hibari broke away and forced Tsuna to lie down. Then, he ripped the bottom part of Tsuna's dress apart.

"Hibari-san...I think we don't need to go that far...And the costume..." Tsuna said, trying to stop Hibari.

"Keep quiet. Your mouth is meant for later." Hibari replied and took a rope from a drawer and tied Tsuna's hands together so he could not resist.

"Wao, it's like you just peed there...only that it's sticky...and hot." Hibari smirked and spread Tsuna's legs wide open. He stuck in his finger inside and started moving it around.

"Hibari-san! It hurts, please stop it!" Tsuna wriggled around in pain, but he could not move much, or else he would fall off the sofa.

"Let's try how big your hole is...I promise I'll be more gentle." With that, Hibari stuck another finger inside. This time, Tsuna actually felt good.

"It's getting late..." Hibari glanced at the clock and took his fingers out. He licked his fingers clean and got back into position. He was going to speed things up. He unzipped his own pants and stuck his cock into Tsuna's hole.

"Ahh~! It hurts...but it...feels good too...P-please do it more.." Tsuna gripped the sofa and looked up at Hibari.

"Hngh, one more time then." This time, he entered his cock slowly so that Tsuna could feel it going in.

"Ahh...I'm so tired..." Tsuna lay on the sofa, too tired to even move an inch.

"Remember I said that your mouth was meant for later? Now's the time." Hibari stood in front of Tsuna and reminded him.

"Arare? Ah, I understand it now..."

"Then do it."

Tsuna took Hibari's cock in his hands and placed it in his mouth. Hibari's cock was throbbing and was covered in Tsuna's cum. And Tsuna was cleaning it with his mouth. He licked the tip of Hibari's cock, which actually made Hibari moan softly. Tsuna did that a few more times and Hibari cummed in Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna swallowed everything and lay down on the floor. This time, he was really exhausted and fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning, Tsuna found himself sleeping in the room that the Disciplinary Committee used. Someone had covered him with a blanket and his maid costume was also fixed. Beside the costume was a note.

"Wear this nekomimi too, or else I'll bite you to death!" Tsuna could not help but smile at the note Hibari left him. He picked up the nekomimi and took it with him, so that he could wear it during the play later.


End file.
